Cam's Decision
by circuitsmaximus
Summary: Two years after the conclusion of Ninja Storm, Cam recieves an email from Hunter... don't think this is gonna be updated past Chaper II.
1. Part I

Cam sat anxiously at his desk, glasses slid down his nose and he hadn't bothered to push them back up. He typed quickly and without error. The coffee maker next to the flat panel of the monitor made bubbling and churning noises, its cycle nearly done and the pot already half-empty. Cam felt the presence of someone standing behind him, breathing softly and watching over his shoulder. "Dad." He straightened in his chair and adjusted his glasses. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to have read that message." Kanoi gestured toward the screen with his wooden staff. "Is that the first correspondence you've received from Hunter?"  
Knowing his father had read what he was typing, Cam felt his cheeks get hot. The caffeine in his system made him nervous and fidgety, and he straightened his blue button-up shirt. "Yeah. I mean no. Well, the first in a while." He looked down and smoothed the fabric with his hands. "Dad, really I wish you'd knock or something. This... isn't your business."  
"I am just concerned about the welfare of my rangers." He placed his free hand on his son's shoulder. "And that of my son. Cameron, you've been holed up in this room for days on end." He lifted his hand and walked toward the window. "If it's your feelings for Hunter you're trying to hide..." he began as he pulled down on the cord to raise the blinds. "There's nothing you can get past your old dad." After securing the blinds, he unlocked the window and opened it halfway. "You've been missing this beautiful weather we've been having."  
Cam sighed nervously. "The weather is always beautiful here. I can't remember a cold or cloudy day at the illustrious Wind Ninja Academy." He turned his chair to face the computer screen again. "Even pristine weather isn't special anymore when you've been seeing it all your life. The only problem we've ever had... is dead in abyss."  
Kanoi sighed. "Cam, come downstairs. Your cousins have made lunch again today."  
He rolled his eyes, folded his glasses, and put them in his shirt pocket. "Maybe you're right." He turned around in his chair, stood up, stretched, and cracked his back loudly. "Whether in Ninja Ops or here, I'm always stuck to that damn computer screen." Cam followed Kanoi down the stairs to the kitchen. "So what did they make? I wonder if it's even edible."  
"As long as it's not guinea pig food, it's fine by me."  
Kanoi and Cam walked into the kitchen together, greeted by Marah and Kapri, who were both wearing kimono, in orange and pink respectively, obi tied perfectly in the traditional manner.  
Marah saw them and began grinning from ear to ear. "Uncle!" she squeaked. "Cam!"  
Cam looked at his father in shock. "What the–"  
His father laughed. "And you think nothing interesting happens around here!" 


	2. Part II

Marah and Kapri had actually managed to make a decent meal for Cam and his father. While they argued amongst themselves about what should be served first, what beverage goes best with pork dumplings, and what color placemats would best provide an appropriate atmosphere of a traditional Japanese meal, Cam and Kanoi seated themselves.  
"Dad, this looks like real food. What have you been teaching them?" Cam said as he poked and prodded the napkin sculpture in the center of his plate. It was folded in the shape of an origami crane.  
Marah stopped arguing with Kapri long enough to notice Cam's attention to the birdlike figure and smiled. "Do you like that? We're totally good at ora... ori... folding napkins!"  
Kapri walked over to the table with four rolled up bamboo mats under her arm. "It's called origami. The art of folding paper," she said matter- of-factly. Kapri lifted the plates one by one and laid the mats underneath. After eyeing the fabric crane on Kanoi's plate for a moment, she said, "Uncle, I was expecting you to sit at the head of the table." She smiled and exchanged the sensei's crane with another napkin from the empty seat at the head of the table. "It's a guinea pig."  
The brunette could hardly contain her giggling. "Kapri, I told you not to do that!" she said with her hand over her mouth. She lifted her hand and attempted to look stern. "I'm sure uncle's very sensitive about that..."  
But the sensei found this greatly amusing. "Delightful!" he said as he laughed.  
Cam forced a smile. "It even has your silly little hat, dad."  
"I'm just afraid I'll make a mess and have to use it!"  
"Oh, don't worry, uncle!" Kapri said as she began serving the meal. "We put so much starch in those napkins that they'll stay like that until you wash them!"  
Halfway through the meal, Kanoi looked up from his nearly empty plate. "I am pleased to see how far you girls have progressed," he began, took a sip of water, and continued-- "It appears that you no longer bear the influence of a certain, erm, self-styled Evil Space Ninja." 


End file.
